Runaway Hume
by Rouge Rally
Summary: A Runaway Love meets Final Fantasy XII thing


Disclaimer: Me no own Final Fantasy series, Runaway Love, and after my cousin reads this, functioning limbs

Balthier and Fran entered the recording booth. Balthier had written a song and had paid good gil to record it. His other comrades were at the Sandsea. Little did they know, it would have been best if the had stayed and listened to Balthier's song . . .

****

Runaway Hume

Balthier

Yeah . . . and it go a little something like this

Fran

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume_

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Balthier

Now Ashe is only 19 years old

She trying to figure out why the world is so cold

Where her mama is and she's in a broken family

Why she's such a btch and why someone killed her daddy

She's always on a mission and people tired of listening

About her dumb past, gamers are just skipping

Eating pizza at different hours of the night

Finally wake up when it's a boss fight

Vaan looking at her weird when everyone's knocked out

About to slap him on ground and make him say ouch

He trying to resist but his hormones always beat him

Can't look away so Ashe resumes to slap him

Ashe is stuck up in the world on her own

Forced to think that hell is a place called home

Nothing else to do but get her weapons and pack

She's says she about to runaway and never come back

Fran

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume_

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

_Balthier_

Little Penelo is only 17 years old

She's steady trying to figure out why world is so cold

Why she's not pretty and Vaan doesn't like her

Chasing around Ashe, don't even notice her

Ashe yells and abuses, leaves him with some bruises

Penelo asks questions, he's making up excuses

Saying she's a woman on the inside, Ashe is on the out

He was the only one who knew what she was about

Vaan and her were close and became friends

Promised they'd always be tight till the end

Until one day Vaan decided to be a man

Starts liking girls, trying to get the best he can

Now Penelo is stuck up in the world on her own

Forced to think hell is a place called home

Nothing else to do but get her weapons and pack

She's says she about to runaway and never come back

Fran

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume_

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

_Balthier_

Balthier 

Little Vaan is only 17 years old

He's trying to figure out why the world is so cold

So he fights wolves to get all the pain

Cause he obsesses over a girl who is 19

Emotions run deep and he thinks he's in love

So he buys her flowers and a pair of magick gloves

Never thinking about the consequences of his actions

Hoping for today, not tomorrows satisfaction.

The days go by and his pockets get thin

Ashe wants to keep her stuff because she's being a btch

Knowing the party will blow it out of proportion

And now they're low on gil so no money for good weapons

Now Vaan is stuck up in the world on his own

Forced to think hell is a place called home

Nothing else to do but get his weapons and pack

He's says he about to runaway and never come back

Fran

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume_

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume _

Runaway hume . . . ._ hume hume . . . ._

Later, Balthier and Fran met with the others at the Sandsea. Apparently, his song had became an instant hit within 5 minutes on the Dalmasca Radio. Basch laughed as Ashe, Penelo, and Vaan glared at their soon to be dead comrade.

"DUMB PAST!?!"

"NOT PRETTY!?!"

"LOVE!?!"

"Well, I'd best taking my leave . . . . " Balthier said, creeping out of the Sandsea, never to be seen again


End file.
